


Is There Somewhere?

by jewelswrites_ish



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23486344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jewelswrites_ish/pseuds/jewelswrites_ish
Summary: Morgan Stark had created a life for herself; a name where it wasn’t shadowed by her father in Los Angeles, California. It was the life she had always dreamed of and, quite frankly, she didn’t miss the bustle of New York City where her father ruled most of the criminal underworld. However, receiving a call from her mother to return home caused her life to turn upside down when news of an arranged marriage to her father’s rival’s son, James Buchanan Barnes, was to take place. To ensure her protection, Tony Stark hires a bodyguard to watch over his daughter: Steve Rogers. Will the Stark daughter comply with her father’s demands, or will she devise a plan to take back control of her life?A marvel au.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes/OFC, Steve Rogers/OFC
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

“You did what?!” The sound of Morgan’s voice echoed throughout the large white, marble floored foyer as her father - Tony Stark - pinched the bridge of his nose, waiting for the hurricane of a temper tantrum to pass. The kind of lifestyle he had wanted for his daughter wasn’t one she wanted for herself, leading to Morgan’s escape out of New York and moving to the West Coast where she made a life more meaningful than what Tony could have ever given her. It was tough to dodge the men he sent out to retrieve her, but she was smarter; she had to be as the daughter of a Mafia Boss.

It was due to the skills learned living with her father which enabled her to open her own business in Los Angeles; it being successful was a big accomplishment. Growing up, Morgan dreaded becoming a snotty rich socialite who would do anything for a high; who went to every party just to get drunk in an attempt to escape reality. She watched many of her friends fall deep within that kind of life and get sucked in so deep, coming out was a difficult uphill battle; she refused to be another gimmick. 

When Morgan had originally left the busy city of New York to spread her wings, the only person who had reachable contact was Pepper Potts-Stark. Her mother was the only person Morgan had trusted enough with her location and Pepper made it clear she’d ensure Tony never got too close. It was her verbal promise which led the daughter to believe her father was truly on his deathbed due to cancer upon receiving the call from her mother; Morgan left the comfort of her apartment, got on the first plane out to New York only to find Pepper had lied and her father had sold her life for his own sick, personal gain.

“For the sake of the family, just do this one thing,” Stark pleaded, careful hands placed on his daughter’s shoulders.

“For the sake of the family?” Morgan repeated, roughly pushing his hands away. “What about me, dad? What about my life? What I wanna do? Don’t I have a say in that?”

“Of course you do. You want to go to the Islands, be my guest. You want to become a beach bum and live your life selling seashells, you’re more than welcome to do so. You want to go backpacking across Europe to ‘find yourself’, sure. But not this. You marrying James will balance out the underworld; there will be no more fighting …”

“There will always be fighting!” Morgan battled, interrupting her father. Stepping away from Tony, the girl stomped toward the front door. “Power and money drives people crazy; you’ll always have to look over your shoulder no matter what decision you make or what you do with your position. And mark my words, there will be factions against this.”

“And those people will be taken care of.” It was Tony’s turn to interrupt, his gaze hard on his daughter. “Just like you if you don’t go through with this.” Realizing his words, Stark let out a sigh, wishing his daughter would just comply. But he knew there would be an extended battle, Morgan was his child after all; just as stubborn as he was and defiant.

His words took the brunette back. With brows furrowed, a sudden chuckle vibrated through her throat. “What’s that supposed to mean,  _ dad _ ? Did you just threaten me? Your daughter of all people?”

“I’ll destroy everything you built in Los Angeles,” he threatened through gritted teeth. Dark eyes widened as they quickly averted toward her mother. “Did you really think you could just up and leave and think I wouldn’t find you?”  _ Yes. _ Closing her gaped mouth, Morgan allowed her arms to cross against her chest, holding her defensive stance. It didn’t matter if he destroyed everything she built on her own, she could easily rebuild whether it took a few months or a few years; but she would rebuild. It was about the principle of the thing; he was using her life to gain financial stability and a sense of safety for himself.

“Barnes is everything you told me to stay away from.” If reason couldn’t steer Tony from his plan, the girl figured approaching the situation in a different light might help. A technique learned by Mr. Stark himself, Morgan had picked it up early on in life and had been able to utilize it with her own business practice.“Do you remember that? Isn’t that why you told me to stay away from him in boarding school? Why when you found us by the Hudson you ripped us away from each other and promised to kill him if you ever saw us together again?”

“Times have changed.” Stark shrugged, walking toward Pepper. Lacing his fingers with hers, Tony looked back to Morgan’s stern glare. “Maybe you can respark whatever fire the two of you had when you were younger. I hear he’s quite the bachelor now.” 

Rolling her eyes, Morgan turned on her heel to hide the single frustrated tear sliding down her cheek. It was as if he had signed his daughter’s death certificate in golden letters; her life was no longer her own but belonged to him and the man who had broken her heart many years ago.

“Now go up to your room and get ready for dinner; we’re holding an engagement party for the two of you and both families will be here.” Without another word, Morgan began heading up the large staircase to the second floor where her bedroom was located – years of being untouched. “Oh and you will be assigned a bodyguard. You’ll meet him tonight as well.”

“Why do I need a bodyguard?” she questioned, taken aback. Peering down over the balcony, eyes stained with tears.

“’Cause like you said, my dear. There will always be fighting.”

-

Her reflection stared back with remorse as Morgan stained her lips with red. Rubbing them together, there was nothing much else she could do to her appearance; no matter how much makeup she put on, nothing would mask the sorrow hidden deep within her eyes and the hatred she felt for her father.

Guests had begun to arrive, but Tony had informed his daughter to stay in her room until Bucky showed so the ‘happy couple’ could enter the party together – hand in hand. Pepper tried to help Morgan prepare but silence was what she was met with; Morgan needed it to piece together a plan. No matter how long it would take, any plan was a good one as long as she could relieve herself from the weight of her family, the weight of her father and the arranged marriage she was forced into.

Hearing a knock from the door, she called out for them to enter, staying in the large attached bathroom. Morgan began to put away her makeup, tossing the brushes in her bag when Tony walked into the room with a familiar taller man behind him. “Princess, I’d like for you to meet your bodyguard: Steve Rogers.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Ms. Stark,” Steve greeted, extending his hand out for her take. Tony walked off with a smirk, closing the bedroom door behind him as Morgan shook Steve’s hand. The smirk only meant one thing; his event was going according to plan.

Keeping her eyes on her assigned bodyguard, Morgan realized his face was rather familiar. “We’ve met before,” she spoke slowly, causing Steve’s brow to arch. The piercing blue eyes reminded her of none other than James Barnes, however they were more compassionate and held a spark of kindness. It was that kindness which reminded Morgan of the smaller boy James would have with him; like a shadow. “Little Stevie. You were Bucky’s best friend in boarding school.” Morgan smiled at the memory, her hand still grasping the man’s large hand. “Everyone used to pick on you ‘cause you were so small but he’d always come to your defense.”

“Yeah yeah, that was me,” Steve confirmed with a nod, taking his hand back. “I’m not so little anymore, obviously,” he added with a chuckle.

“Obviously not.” Morgan looked him over, liking everything she was seeing. Steve had obviously grown since the last time the two had seen each other, sprouting almost two feet taller. He was built, too; muscles bulging from his black suit. His hair was longer, slicked back and he sported a beard making him look like a genuine bodyguard; someone to not mess with. “How exactly did you get this gig?” the woman questioned, brushing passed him toward her closet to grab a pair of heels.

“Bucky and I are still friends; he helped me get a position and this pays better than what I was doing.” Nodding to his explanation, her palm rested against the wall, using itl as leverage to place her white four inch heels on. Standing up straight, even with the heels on Steve was still much taller. Carefully eyeing him, Morgan folded her arms across her chest, leaning against the closet door frame. “I think I remember you,” Steve recounted, taking a step closer. “Your hair is different but aren’t you the girl who Bucky had a big crush on in boarding school?”

Letting out a breath, she nodded. “Yep, that’s me.”

“Huh – weird how things play out.” Again Morgan nodded, her gaze falling hard on the ground. Steve saw through it though; her hard exterior. He could see the sadness taking over in her body language. With this in mind, Steve closed the gap between the two, engulfing the woman in a small hug. “I know things don’t look so great right now, but it’ll get better.”

“Trying to cop a feel there, huh Rogers?” Steve’s head snapped toward the door to find Bucky’s smug smirk as he walked into the room without notice. “She is a doll, isn’t she? I wouldn’t be mad if you tried.”

Morgan rolled her eyes at his words, stepping out of Steve’s embrace. While the two did share intimate moments while they were stuck in a massive building being called a ‘school’, rumors of his bachelor ways had spread like wildfire when they became of age; Morgan was disgusted by his new attitude and nasty views. “Let’s lay down some ground rules, shall we?” she started. “If you want to enter  _ my _ room, you must knock; last I knew, you weren’t raised in a barn.”

Bucky’s eyes widened for a moment with amusement, his smirk only growing wider. “Still with that feisty attitude, Stark.” Patting Steve’s shoulder, Barnes dismissed him from his post. “I gotta have a chat with my lovely fiance.” 

Steve moved his blue hues down to Morgan for a second, worry written in his expression before he nodded to Bucky. She watched as he closed the door behind him, but was shocked to suddenly feel the wall against her back – Bucky’s hands holding tightly onto her exposed shoulders. “Next time you talk to me like that in front of company, you’ll beg for mercy.” The sudden aggression and his words took her back, figuratively smacking her in the face. However, since she grew up with a mob boss as a father, she was used to the mood swings and the mask worn in front of others but taken off behind closed doors. In a swift movement, her knee met his groin, causing him to fall to the ground with a groan.

“Don’t take too long; we have an engagement party to attend,” Morgan instructed, grabbing her clutch. Giving one last glance to his coiled body, she couldn’t help but smirk at her work and exited the room, offering Steve an innocent smile as she took his arm, instructing him to escort her toward the stairwell.

“Where’s Bucky?” he asked, looking toward the door.

“He’s gonna need a minute.”


	2. Chapter II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgan Stark had created a life for herself; a name where it wasn't shadowed by her father in Los Angeles, California. It was the life she had always dreamed of and, quite frankly, she didn't miss the bustle of New York City where her father ruled most of the criminal underworld. However, receiving a call from her mother to return home caused her life to turn upside down when news of an arranged marriage to her father's rival's son, James Buchanan Barnes, was to take place. To ensure her protection, Tony Stark hires a bodyguard to watch over his daughter: Steve Rogers. Will the Stark daughter comply with her father's demands, or will she devise a plan to take back control of her life?

* * *

The grand foyer suddenly erupted with loud applause and cheers. Gaze falling to the stairs, each step was taken carefully as the high heels felt foreign to walk in; the height difference a bit intimidating. Briefly eyes lifted to the crowd seeing wide smiles and a few tear stained cheeks as families watched their members walk down the staircase hand in hand. A last minute engagement party didn’t give Morgan enough time to work on her ‘thank yous’ and forced smile; she said a small prayer to whatever gods were listening to help make it look believable and not disappoint her father. 

Anthony Stark was a widely known businessman throughout the nation for his incredible inventions, philanthropy, entrepreneurship and intelligence. No one in their right minds would have guessed he was affiliated with the mafia, on the other hand, everyone believed the mafia had died out in the early 90’s along with the horrendous fashion sense. He was known for his kindness - giving hundreds of thousands of dollars to children cancer research, battered women shelters and even humane societies. It was this side of her father she admired and aspired to be; the one saved specifically for the ‘underground’ was the side Morgan had witnessed one too many times - it was this side she was afraid of. 

Throughout her childhood the mob boss kept his endeavours hidden from his family at all costs to keep them safe. However, Stark never accounted for his daughter to be with him after a rival family decided to retaliate for Stark’s previous attack. With the mentality to keep him and his daughter alive, the young girl witnessed the monster her father was; how heartless and dangerous he was to take out five men without so much lifting a finger. 

After that night Stark wasn’t afraid to show who he really was in front of his daughter and even shot one of his soldiers point blank with no remorse, telling her it was ‘the job’. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, the future Mr. and Mrs. Barnes.” 

Stopping at the bottom of the staircase, Morgan released the bottom of her beautiful red strapless dress, offering a small wave and smile to the crowd. Bucky placed a gentle hand on the small of her back, thanking the crowd around them. Feeling his fingertips touching her so gently took her back; it was different from the rough palms her shoulders had been acquainted with just minutes prior. 

“Dinner will be served at seven, until then please take the time to congratulate the happy couple and enjoy cocktails and hor d'oeuvres.” 

It had taken a few moments for the brunette to realize the woman making the announcements was none other than her mother, who looked over to her daughter with sorrowful blue eyes. There was no denying a part of Morgan wanted to hate her mother for lying, forcing her hand in leaving Los Angeles to return to her own personal circle of hell. However, Pepper was her mother, and Morgan knew just how vile her father could be; the girl knew Pepper was faced with an ultimatum - what it was, she made a mental note to find out. 

Thanking the few guests who approached her with a bright smile, Morgan excused herself and immediately passed the crowd, making her way to the open bar. “Shot of tequila and whiskey on the rocks, please.” The bartender behind the counter was familiar; another associate of her father’s. As he worked on the small preparation of her order, Morgan placed the face to the scenario; the man was one of her father’s runners. 

“You sure that’s a good idea?” Turning, light eyes spotted Steve approaching, his elbow resting against the marble bar counter beside her. 

“You were hired to protect me, right? That means I can drink all I want and know I’ll be safely tucked in bed by the end of the night.” Glasses were placed in front of the women and immediately she gulped down the shot; her face hiding the disgust of the gasoline tasting liquid. Her other hand gripped tightly against the whiskey while the shot glass was passed toward the bartender. 

“Please don’t make me look bad on my first night,” Steve pleaded with a hint of amusement. “I was hired to watch over you and make sure you don’t do anything stupid; stealing drinks from you just might be in my contract.”

“So there’s a contract?” Morgan asked after taking a sip from the whiskey. “How much are you getting paid to be a babysitter?”

“That’s not any of your business.”

“Oh, come on Rogers. Do you really think I won’t find out?”

“No, I know you have your claws just as deep in everything like your father; you’ll find out in a matter of five minutes. But how much I make is none of your concern, and right now you’re my mission.” As he spoke, he took the glass of whiskey from her perfectly manicured hands, giving it back to the bartender with an apologetic smile. Crossing her arms over her chest, Morgan shot a glare his way. 

“You’re no fun.”

“I’m not supposed to be fun,” he reminded, guiding the brunette away from the bar counter. “Just try to act like you’re happy about this marriage. I know he’s not exactly the greatest person to be around at times.” His words ended, both of their gazes found Bucky with her father and Tony. The men were laughing, Bucky speaking to them so effortlessly, Morgan almost forgot how much she hated him. “You guys used to be friends; try to resurrect those feelings.”

“Easier said than done,” she answered with an eye roll, moving his arm from her shoulder. Steve stayed where he was, looking her way, defeated, as Morgan threaded her way through the crowd. Luckily for her, the party was held at the comfort of her own home (technically her father’s home) - the walls familiar and the secret hallways known. Sliding through a hidden doorway, she moved through like a mouse; quiet and fast. At the end of the hallway was another door leading to a balcony outside. Nearing the golden colored door, she spotted a head of strawberry blonde hair; Pepper.

“Hope I’m not ruining a moment,”the daughter mumbled, shutting the door closed, joining her mother. 

“Oh sweetheart.” It was obvious by the redness in her eyes and the puffy cheeks Pepper had been crying. Morgan watched as her mother wiped away the liquid from tear stained cheeks, drying them off with the sleeve of her black dress. “I’m so sorry about everything. I didn’t want to call you, you have to know that.” 

“I know mom,” Morgan assured her, placing her hands on her mother’s arms. Pepper sported a beautiful black gown similar to her daughter’s, however, hers had ¾ sleeves while her daughter felt more comfortable in a strapless gown. Morgan knew her mother had purposefully matched their dresses. Morgan also knew Pepper wore black as a way to mourn the loss of her child’s free will as she never wore black unless it was to a funeral. Suddenly the anger the child held for her mother dissipated, seeing just how much Pepper wanted to break down from the guilt. Without another word Morgan wrapped her arms around Pepper, embracing her in a tight hug. 

Throughout preparing for the night and even in front of the guests, Morgan never thought she’d break down until it was all over with preparations of falling asleep with the tears falling that night; when Pepper’s arms tightened around her waist, the tears freed themselves. “I don’t want to do this, mom,” the girl pleaded, releasing a sob. 

“I know sweetheart.” Pepper nodded, pulling away so she could look over her daughter. “If there was any other way I would have done it, but you know your father; once something is law, there’s no changing it.” Her cold hands touched Morgan’s soft cheeks, wiping away the tears falling upon them. “But I need you to be strong for me, okay toots? Just for a little longer until we figure something out.”

“I think the only thing we can do is fake my death,” Morgan suggested with a sorrowful shrug. And though there was a slight spark in her mother’s expression, she knew it wouldn’t work; Steve was right, Stark had his claws deep within everything. “I should probably get back. Can’t have an engagement party without two of the ‘happy couple’.” As the girl finished wiping away the wetness from her cheeks, she offered her mother a small smile.

“I love you sweet girl.” Smiling up at Pepper, her daughter wrapped her arms around her slim waist one last time, placing a light kiss against her cheek before returning to the party.

* * *

Hearing a glass clink, Morgan, along with everyone else in the room, turned her attention to her father sitting to her right. “If everyone could bring your attention up here please.” The layout of the dining hall had the newly engaged placed at a table perpendicular to the rest. The table was also elevated so the families could get a better look at the couple - but really, Morgan believed it was her father’s way to allow everyone to get a better look at him as the engaged’s mother and father joined them at the table. 

“When Augustus and I spoke about the joining of the families, we never thought anyone would agree to such a union; who would have thought we would set aside our differences and come together like this.” Morgan smiled at Tony, playing the role of a grateful, well behaved daughter. As he spoke, she could feel Bucky’s hand slithering its way onto hers. Turning to meet his gaze, his blue eyes watched Tony intently. She wondered, for a brief moment, if he wanted the union to happen, or was he playing the part like she was. 

“Augustus, you raised an outstanding boy who turned into an admirable man.” It took everything in Morgan not to choke on her champagne from his words, knowing full well how much her father hated Bucky and his family when she was younger. “I know he will make a wonderful husband for my precious girl.” The crowd applauded as Stark raised his champagne glass. “A toast to the happy couple.” 

“He deserves an oscar for that performance,”Morgan whispered under her breath, holding her glass in the air. 

“You’re telling me,” Bucky replied, leaning in so only she could hear him. “For all the times he would tear us apart, you’d think he’d bring that up.”

“I’m surprised you remember.” 

“Of course I do.” He stared down at the woman with an intense gaze capturing her full attention. 

“And, as a gift to the soon to be married couple.” When Stark’s voice ended, the brunette turned, curious to know what he was up to. Seeing a set of keys in his hand confused almost everyone - Morgan specifically. “Augustus and I found the most lovely home for the two of you and bought it so that you may begin your happy lives as soon as possible.” While the dining hall erupted in applause, both Morgan and Bucky exchanged glances with readiable expressions. 

_FUCK._

* * *

Walking through the wooden door into their new home, Morgan had to give credit when it was due; it was a [ beautiful home ](http://www.luxury-dream-homes.com/post/174006087646). The estate was away from the city - about a half an hour drive from the Stark mansion. Checkered tiles littered the foyer floor with a table in the middle and her favorite flowers on the table; purple orchards. Her nose wrinkled from the color of the walls but she knew she could make due and eventually change them with or without Bucky’s approval. 

“This is beautiful.” For a second she had forgotten Bucky was behind her; looking up to him, she agreed. “I can tell it was Stark who picked this out; Augustus has no taste in homes and furnishings.” Morgan smiled at his comment, setting down her bags by the door. Without another word she began moving from room to room, making mental notes on what she wanted to change, the furniture she would be replacing, the paint job she’d need to make time for. But the biggest change she wanted to make was both of their belongings seemed to have found their way in the master bedroom; i.e. the clothing and personal belongings. 

When Bucky walked into the master bedroom, his eyes landed on Morgan. Her dark hair bounced behind her as she moved, her hips swaying as if on beat. It had been years since he thought about her - years since he remembered their secret rendezvous during their boarding school years; what he considered the best years of his life. Every so often he would think back to the boy he was before and missed the naivety. Back then he had no idea who his father really was or what kind of business his family was part of and it seemed life was much better that way. The moment Bucky was introduced to the life, a switch flipped within his mind and suddenly he was a different man; one who suddenly didn’t care about others or had consideration for them … or maybe it was the fact he was no longer able to see Morgan Stark and they were permanently restricted from ever communicating. 

Slowly his thoughts faded and his eyes slightly widened as he watched Morgan gather the clothing in his assigned closet, placing them on the California King bed; realizing what she was doing. “What the hell do you think you’re doing with my shit?” he barked, stomping over to stop her. 

Pushing him away, Morgan held a finger at him as she took a few steps backward. “I know you’re lying if you think I’m going to be sharing a bed with you, let alone a bed _room_.” Resuming her extraction of his clothes from the closet, Bucky rolled his eyes, letting out a rough breath of air. 

“Where am I gonna stay?”

“You can sleep in the guest room, on the couch or face down in the pool for all I care. But you are not sleeping on the same bed or in the same room as I am.” Putting her hands on her hips, she motioned for him to grab his stuff off the bed. Instead, Bucky merely made his way to the mattress, sitting down on it with an amused smirk.

“Stop yelling at me, you’re gonna make me fall in love with you.” Sarcastically smiling, Bucky put a leg over the other, looking at up the woman with his beautiful blue hues. 

“Then maybe I should reiterate this.” Taking a few steps closer to him as she laced her fingers together, Morgan continued. “If you’re not out of this room in ten seconds with your shit, I’ll be throwing them out the window into the pool or, better yet, christen the backyard with a lovely bonfire complimented by your clothes.” 

At that, he had had enough of her attitude and quickly scrambled to his feet, stepping so he was face to face with her. “That pretty little mouth of yours is going to get you in trouble, Stark.”

“And you thinking I won’t fight back is gonna get you hurt, Barnes.”

“Bad time?” The couple turned to the door, seeing Steve standing with his hands in his pockets, sporting an amused grin. “Come on Buck, just give her the room and I’ll help you move to the guest room.”

“What are you doing here?”Morgan asked, her arms folding across her chest.

“I’m working,” he responded, his brow briefly arching. It was at that moment she realized why her father hired Rogers; it was to protect her from Barnes and no one else. _I guess he really doesn’t trust them,_ she thought with a mental shrug, watching as Steve entered the room, picking up all the clothes on the bed. “Let’s go get a beer,” he suggested to his friend, motioning for Bucky to follow him.

“This isn’t over,” Barnes growled, sending a glare her way before slamming the door behind him.

“It hasn’t even started,” she replied with an eye roll, plopping down on the bed.


	3. Chapter III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgan is faced with having to return to L.A. to shut down her businesses on the orders of her father. Little does he know, she has something up her sleeve. Oh .. and she is accompanied by Steve Rogers, leaving Bucky home in New York.

* * *

That following morning Morgan had woken from a wonderful dream where she was back living in L.A., only to realize she physically was still stuck in New York; her ankles bound with metaphorical chains. A soft groan vibrated in her throat as she rolled on her back, her arms falling over her face. She didn’t want to start the day and wondered if she could get away with staying in her room without being bothered from anyone; she highly doubted it. With the arranged marriage in affect, she knew there would be planning to do - luckily she was an expert in that field. 

No one besides Pepper knew about Morgan’s Wedding Planning business she had opened in Los Angeles, having planned many weddings for socialites and celebrities. That was how and why her business thrived. And she enjoyed her work; organizing and planning weddings for others was a dream she had wanted to achieve for so long and finally reaching her goal only to be struck down brought a different kind of emotion she hadn’t felt before. It wasn’t anger, nor was it hate; it was a weird combination of determination and drive mixed with a good bit of loathing. However, this wasn’t a new feeling when it came to Tony Stark; many of his victims could understand Morgan’s hate against her father.

Truthfully, Morgan had never imagined herself getting married; never did she want to drag some poor innocent soul and mix them with her dangerous family and have to be met with the likes of Tony Stark. But now with an invisible ring on her finger, she wondered if she would be able to pull off a grand wedding of her own? 

Morgan’s phone went off, the sudden sound and vibration causing her body to jump. Rolling to reach for the device, the girl spotted Pepper’s face flashing on the screen. “Yup,” she answered sleepily, rubbing away the tiredness from her eyes. 

“Hi sweetheart, did I wake you?” 

“No, I’ve been up for a few. What’s up?”

“I wanted to see what your plans were for today? I made two appointments with decorators and a venue I know you’ll love. If you’re not up for it today, I can cancel.” Biting her tongue, Morgan held back comments her mind began firing off; of course she wasn’t up for it. But she needed to please her father and ensure she was sticking to the pact for ‘the family’s sake’. 

“Yeah I have time for that, what time and where am I meeting you?” the daughter asked as she rose from the bed.

“I’ll have the limo pick you up around ten and they’ll drive you to the meeting.” Grabbing a few more instructions from her mother, Morgan ended the phone call, throwing her phone to the side. Jumping back onto the bed, Morgan attacked her pillow with her face letting out a frustrated scream.  _ This is going to be a long day. _

  
  


After she had freshened up, showered and changed into a pair of white bootcut skinny jeans, a coral sheer blouse and matching heels, Morgan made her way toward the kitchen to fetch something to eat before making her way to the driveway. In the kitchen, she was met with Bucky eating a bowl of cereal as he flipped through his tablet. She said nothing; opening the fridge door, she pulled out a carton of orange juice.

“I made coffee if you wanted any,” Bucky mumbled, his eyes never moving from his tablet. Which was a good thing as she was able to get a quick glance of his bare chest; he had toned since the last time she had seen him. There were some scars on his left arm - scars which weren’t there before - leading up to his shoulder. The life they led, Morgan only assumed the scars were from his father who had probably ‘punished’ him for not obeying orders. For a split second Morgan felt pity for the man as she could only imagine the pain he had to endure because of the lifestyle they were born into. The pity lasted until Bucky cleared his throat, a smug smirk pulling at the corner of his lips.

“Like what you see? Get used to it ‘cause soon it’ll be all you’ll be seeing.” Rolling her eyes at him, she chose not to entertain his comments but rather took her glass of orange juice outside where Steve had been pacing, his phone glued to his ear. Almost immediately Steve spotted her - he held a finger, requesting for her to give him a moment. Happily she nodded, leaning against the wooden beam. Her eyes watched him closely, analyzing his body language. Whoever was on the other line wasn’t giving him good news; his shoulders were slumped and his free hand was on his hip as his head hung low. 

“Yes. Right away, sir. I’ll ensure everything is squared away.” Switching his phone off, Steve placed it in the pocket of his pants as he walked toward Morgan, re-greeting her with a friendly smile. “Good morning.”

“I’m sure every morning will no longer be ‘good’ as long as I’m in this situation,” Morgan complained, her head leaning against the beam. 

“Well, you’ll be given a few days of freedom.” Arching a brow at him, Morgan’s head moved from the beam toward him. “That was your father; he wants you to go to L.A. to cut up the loose ends. And he wants me to go with you.”

“Great, because strapping me down in New York wasn’t bad enough, he wants me to end everything I worked so hard for.” Shaking her head, the woman moved down the driveway, her arms wrapped around herself. Desperately she did her best to keep the tears inside, refusing to allow her father to win. 

“Look at it this way, Morgan, you’ll be in L.A. for a few days and you can take a day to revisit everything you loved about the city before leaving.” Morgan knew Steve was simply trying to help, but there was something in her which lost hope; she knew she would never find happiness again. “Plus I’ll be there.”

“What is the upside of having my babysitter along for the ride?” 

“A babysitter who won’t say no to a night out for drinks as long as you’re paying.”

* * *

Being back in L.A. was bittersweet. Morgan loved everything about the city; the people, the traffic, the sun … most of all the sun. In New York, it seemed the corporate dull gray buildings casted down a constant dark cloud over the residents, in L.A. there was nothing but sunshine and blue skies. 

It was obvious Steve had never been to L.A. with the way his face lit up at all the differences of cities. He harped about the beautiful palm trees lining the streets, and the perfect beach view from Morgan’s apartment balcony. Unlike her new home on the outskirts of the city, the penthouse apartment the woman rented in L.A. was all white, brightening up her mood whenever she’d walk in. She had done the color schemes on purpose, knowing any darker shade would manipulate her emotions. The modern feel of her apartment was one she had admired and wanted nothing more than to change her new home to mimic it, with or without Barnes’ permission.

When Steve set foot within the penthouse, his eyes said it all: ‘the apartment was beautiful.’ The compliment made Mogan smile as she instructed him to place his luggage in the guest room. “So what’s on the agenda for today?” he asked, entering the kitchen. Leaning against the island, he grabbed an apple from the fruit basket and took a bite. 

“My father wants me to cut all ties I have in L.A.; he’s in for a hell of a surprise.” Morgan opened the fridge, taking out her filtered water. 

“Please don’t make me look bad,” Steve leaded, straightening his back.

Rolling her eyes, Morgan shot him a glare. “Can you stop thinking about yourself for two seconds and hear me out?” Defeated, Steve nodded. “You’re mistaken if you think I’m not planning a way to get out of this marriage. But in order to do that, I need to keep my ties in L.A.” Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out an old flip phone. “This burner phone will help me do just that.”

“A burner phone?” he questioned, obviously amused. “What are you? Jason Bourne?”

“I’m a grown ass woman being forced to marry a man she’d rather feed to a volcano.” Morgan placed the phone back in her pocket.. “Unfortunately I do have to shut down my business here and see if I can reopen it in New York, but in order to do that I need to meet with a few financial advisors and my attorney so you’re more than welcome to accompany me on those errands or you can explore the city.”

“You’re mistaken to think it will let you out of my sight,” Steve combated. 

“Then boring meetings it is.”

* * *

Steve let out a sigh, plopping down next to Morgan. After all the meetings were said and done, all businesses were shut down and a few were set to be re-opened in New York once she arrived. While Tony believed it would take a few days to complete everything, Morgan was able to strike almost everything off her list in one day; this allotted three days in the city to relax and forget the looming dark cloud over her.

Night had quickly come and Morgan wanted to show off a piece of Los Angeles she cherished to Steve. Sitting on the cold sand, watching the ocean rock back and forth against the beach, the two sat quietly as their eyes stared out into the dark horizon. “I always wanted to sit on the beach at night, just watching the water,” Steve informed her, leaning back against his elbows. “It always looked peaceful on T.V.”

“It is,” she confirmed, her voice low as her mind traveled to places far away. “I’ve always sat here at this exact spot whenever I needed some time to think about life; there’s been a lot of decision making made here on this beach.” A moment of silence fell over where the only sounds heard were the winds whipping around and the ocean rushing along the sand. The silence was welcoming and a part of Morgan wished she had traveled without company. 

“I wish you weren’t in this situation, Morgan. You don’t deserve this.” The woman looked over to him, offering a small smile. “Hey, do you remember that one time at school when a group of girls two grades higher had me cornered?”

“And all you did was politely ask them to step away ‘cause you were taught not to hit a girl…”

“And the leader of the group kept saying I was a girl…”

“And I came up behind her and kicked her behind the knee and put her in a headlock?” The couple laughed from the memory. 

“She was your best friend and yet you still defended me,” Steve pointed out.

“Friend or not, I don’t condone bullying.” Silence fell over them again, this time Morgan’s thoughts buzzed so loud she couldn’t hear the soothing waves from the ocean, nor could she hear the seagulls overhead, nor the people on the boardwalk. Memories flashed before her eyes of a time so far away, she had to rattle her brain for them. Boarding school with Steve and Bucky; they were all inseparable best friends. When Morgan wasn’t able to stick up for Steve, it was Bucky who would get suspended many times due to kicking anyone’s ass who dared mess with Steve. 

“He was a fool.” Turning back to look at him with an arched brow, Morgan silently beckoned for him to continue. “For ever letting you go; for listening to his dad. He was an idiot for not fighting tooth and nail for you.”

“It doesn’t matter anymore,” Morgan replied with a simple shrug. “‘Cause he’s got me now whether he wants me or not.”

“Yeah, but it’s not fair.”

“You’re telling me,” she agreed with a chuckle, shaking her head. 

“No, I mean. It’s not fair ‘cause there’s other men out there who would be so lucky to have you. Hell, if you were my girl, I wouldn’t have let you come out here by yourself with your babysitter…”

“Can we not refer to as such?”

Steve smiled, nodding. “Your bodyguard then. He should’ve come. He should want to spend time with you and get to know the woman you’ve grown up to be.” He was right and Morgan did agree with him wholeheartedly. But this was also Barnes he was talking about; Barnes wasn’t the kind of man who cared about others, but someone who cared merely for himself and how he could benefit positively from any situation. In this case, Barnes was benefiting as, when his father and Tony died, he would be the one with the crown controlling all the domestics of the business on the throne while Morgan was to be eye candy - a trophy wife. 

“You’re right,” Morgan began with a sigh. “But I’m happy he didn’t come.” Steve eyed her for a moment. “You’re much better company than he could ever be.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you for reading. Please, if you don't mind, leave either a kudos or a comment (tho a comment would be much more preferred) to show your support! Apologies for taking forever to update - muse is really hard to come by lately.


End file.
